The Key That Found It's Fire
by Yumi-kii
Summary: A fiery dragon got jealous upon knowing that a particular blond has a date with someone other than him. What's more it's Mating Season for dragons. M-rated part may be skipped. It's actually a 2-shot.


_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a one shot this time. This story is something that I came up with this after watching the episode on Lucy's supposedly fated day and also with the help of my awesome friend SiberianTangerine! Thanks a lot:) There will also be a tiny bit of Gajeel x Levy. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **__Although this story is M-rated, people who does not like the M-rated part may skip it__**:D**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the wonderful Mangaka, and sadly not by me. The M-rated part is by SiberianTangerine. Only the character Yuji and the events that happened with him belongs to me: **_

_"NaLu"__** = Speech **_

_Dawn has started signaling the start of a new day. People have started to crowd the streets starting their daily business. However, in a certain part of magnolia, in a certain street, in a particular apartment, lay three peacefully sleeping figure. The three peacefully sleeping figure consists of a blue cat, a pink-haired mage and a blond mage. The three are curled up together on the bed ignoring the hub bub of the noise just right outside of the window. However, at this moment the blue cat curled up at the foot of the bed opened its eyes and stretched its small body. The cat blinked once, twice and looked at the two. The window was open allowing the soft morning breeze to blow into the room. The beautiful sleeping blond girl, nearest to the window, shivered a little and cuddled closer to the boy beside her. The boy as if sensing the girl's movement tightened his arm that was around her. Thus, successfully tucking her closer to himself and drawing a soft smile on the girl's placid face. Noticing the actions of the two, the blue cat couldn't help but smile at his friend._

However, it wasn't long before the morning sunlight stream through the open window and landed onto the girl's face. This caused the girl squeezed her eyes tighter together. 'She's waking up' thought the blue cat. The girl slowly opened her eyes and lifted her hands to rub the sleep out of them, as she awaken from her dream world and come back to reality.

'Hm...What's this?...It looks like...a chest?' Why is there a chest in front of her? She was sure that when she went to bed the previous night there was no chest in front of her. 'There seems to be something on my waist too. Wait a minute...Could it be? But I told him to keep out of my bed. He wouldn't right?' The beautiful awake blond lifted her head up to glance at who this chest and arm belongs to. Pink hair was what confirmed her suspicion and brought a blush onto her face. The blond girl felt her eye twitch in annoyance and anger. She has specifically told him to keep out of her bed and stay on the sofa but, alas, it seems that he has decided to ignore her. Taking a deep breath and mastering all of her strength, she opened her mouth and shouted

"Natsu!"

And with that, she kicked the pink-haired boy named Natsu out of the bed and onto the floor. The boy landed onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. It seems that by kicking the boy off the bed, she was able to wake the boy up to demand an explanation of his action.

"Ouch! Lucy what did you do that for? Morning, by the way." the boy whined in pain and rubbed his sore face that had unfortunately landed flat onto the floor.

"What are you doing in my bed? I remember telling you that my bed is off-limits!"

"Well...I was just trying to keep you warm. It rained in the middle of the night and the rain woke me up. Besides, you left your window opened last night so I closed it for you. Then I noticed you shivering so I climbed into the bed to keep you warm." Natsu pouted and looked away from her.

'Keep me warm? Aww...sometimes he can be so sweet and caring.' Sigh. "Natsu, I'm sorry alright. Thank you for keeping me warm. Now let's wash up and get some breakfast!" With that one sentence, Natsu's pout turned into a big, wide toothy smile.

"Breakfast! Let's go wash up Happy!"

"Aye!"

After taking turns to wash up and waiting for Lucy to prepare breakfast. The three sat down and started to eat. Of course, Natsu just had to eat everything on the table leaving Lucy with one slice of toast, a piece of scrambled egg with her cup of milk. Happy was just sitting on the table munching on his fish, while watching his two friends 'fight'. It was actually funny when you think about it. Lucy was trying to protect her food from Natsu and at the same time, she's trying to scold Natsu on his manners. Natsu, on the other hand, was shoving as much food as he can into his mouth, causing his cheeks to bulge out like chipmunks. At the same time, he's trying to snatch Lucy's food away from her.

"Natsu! Stop trying to steal my food! It's not nice to steal someone's food and leave them with nothing."

Lucy glared at Natsu and saw his cheeks bulging out with the food stuffed in his mouth. She could not stop the bubble of laughter that rose from her stomach when she saw his face. He just looks really ridiculous and cute right now.

"Phuahahahahahaha! Natsu...Haha...You look so...Haha...funny and cute right now! Hahaha! Look at your face!" Her burst of laughter caused Natsu and Happy to blink at each other in confusion.

"You're such a weirdo Lucy."

"Aye!" Agreed Happy

The words that Natsu said caused a huge bump to appear on his head as well as Happy's as Lucy continued to eat her breakfast. The breakfast then went on peacefully. That is as peaceful as it can be with Natsu there.

"Lucy! Hurry up or else we won't be able to choose the jobs that we want."

"All right! I'm coming!...All set! Let's go."

The three Fairy Tail mages set off for their beloved guild. As they walk, they talked about their adventures and greeted some acquaintances. Natsu and Happy was also goofing around making Lucy laugh and become embarrassed at the same time. Soon, they reached their destination.

"We're here!"

"Good Morning!"

"Aye!"

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Morning!" Mirajane, the white-haired member of the guild called out. Lucy made her way to the bar while Natsu and Happy walked towards the table where the rest of their team sat.

**Lucy's POV:**

"Mira one cup of tea please." Geez, what an exhausting morning. First I wake up to find Natsu on my bed and then he eats my food. Having Natsu in the apartment is really tiring.

"Here you go Lucy."

"Thanks Mira"

I sipped my tea slowly while I look at Natsu and Gray start their usual fight. I contemplated on asking Erza to stop them but I decided that I'll wait till Erza finishes her cake. Erza is really scary when someone interrupts her while she's eating her cake. Besides, watching Natsu and Gray fighting each other while dragging the others into the fight is kind of amusing. Halfway through, Levy came towards me.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan!

"Ne, Lu-chan, I heard that there's a huge book sale today that's being held here in magnolia. Do you want to go with me? There are all sorts of books there that are being sold at low prices."

Upon hearing the news, I got really excited and immediately agreed. "Really? Alright! I'll go, I'll go!" I quickly finished my tea and jumped off my stool ready to go. Just then, I heard a loud crash and I turned towards the cause of the noise. Uh oh. Erza has finished her cake. Natsu and Gray are now cowering in front of her in fear of her wrath. I sweat dropped and thought 'The 'Happy Imitation' has appeared.'

"Are both of you fighting?" Erza glared.

"N-no w-we're not E-Erza."

"A-aye." Natsu agreed while both frantically nodded their heads.

"Good. Best friends are not supposed to fight with each other." Nodded Erza as she said this. She ordered another piece of cake and sat down again.

"But we're not best friends." Gray mumbled softly under his breath. Unfortunately, it was not soft enough as Erza turned around and said " What did you say Gray?"

Scared that Erza might bash him again, he replied "Nothing Erza, I was just repenting on my mistake." And with another nod from her, the fire and ice mage was safe from the red-haired mage. For now.

"Lu-chan, let's go!" Levy said as she pulled on my arm.

"Er...yeah. Give me a minute. Just let me tell Natsu." My eyes landed on Natsu and I walked towards him. It's weird really. I mean before when I go out or go anywhere else for that matter, I didn't need to tell Natsu about it. So why now? There's this really weird feeling that has been brewing in my heart whenever I'm around Natsu. I wonder what it is. I've also had the feeling that I needed to tell Natsu where I'm going. Needed. Not chose. What a weird feeling.

"Natsu?"

"Oh, Lucy!" He replied with a smile.

"Listen Natsu, I'm sorry but I'm going to a book sale with Levy so I can't take a mission with you like we planned today."

"What...but you promised! You said we would go for a mission today." Natsu's face immediately changed from a smiling face to a pouted one.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised you but this is a chance for me to get the books that I want at low prices. Tomorrow alright, I promise you we'll go on a mission tomorrow."

"But you'll be reading your books tomorrow since you bought them today. Besides, didn't you say that you would never break your promises?"

"Well..."

"Natsu, I'm sorry but let me borrow Lu-chan just for today alright?"

"I'm reeally sorry Natsu. I'll make it up to you somehow ne? Uh...Natsu..."

Natsu and Happy had both started to sulk when Levy said that. They said "Oh..." and started walking towards the guild looking very depressed. Seeing them like that made me feel guilty that I was the one who brought that expression onto their faces.

"Lucy, it's alright. You can go to the book sale. Knowing them, they will bounce back the next moment." Hearing Erza say this makes me feel less guilty.

"Mm! I guess you're right! Thanks Erza, Gray! See you guys later!" I bade goodbye to Mira and the other members and made my way out of the guild with Levy.

**Natsu's POV:**

Lucy and I walked towards the guild after we had eaten and she had stopped being mad at me. We talked about lots of random things. And I goofed around with Happy just to see her laugh. I love hearing her laugh, it sounds like tinkling bells. It sounds really pretty. Her smile too, is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Albeit, I have no idea why I feel this way. Seeing her smile just lights my day up. When we reached, I headed straight to where Gray and the others were sitting at while Lucy went straight for the bar. I said good morning to Wendy, Erza and droopy-eyes. Erza was peacefully eating her strawberry cake. And of course, Happy went straight towards Charles and started to offer her the fish that he saved up. As usual, Charles rejected him and his fish. Happy looked dejected for a while but quickly bounced back up. I decided to sneak a glance at Lucy to see what she's doing when Gray caught me in the act.

"Hey flame-brain, you should wipe off that perverted look on your face or else you might scare people even more with your face being already scary." And there Gray goes spouting his mouth off about my face when his is even worse then mine.

"What was that ice princess? The perverted one is you stripper!" I retorted back annoyed.

"Huh?...You bastard, are trying to fight with me? Although, with your tiny flame you will never be able to beat me."

"What?...alright then! Let's settle our score right now." And I followed that sentence with a punch to Gray's face. Gray got back up and started to punch me too. We punched and kicked each other trying to get the other to admit defeat. Somehow, along the way, it has escalated into a full-blast fight. Elfman tried to interfere with our fight but the both of us just punched him in the face and he flew not so gently to the other side of the guild.

"Natsu, I think it's time we end this fight and you should admit defeat already." Gray said as his hands are starting to get ready to use his magic.

"No way will I ever admit defeat to YOU gray. Let's do this!" I also started to use my magic and my right arm is engulfed with flames. We were about to hit each other when a hard metal like fist came crashing into my face. I crashed into a nearby wall but immediately recovered. It seems that Gray has also suffered the same thing as me as he was also punched into the wall.

"Who did that!" I yelled, rubbing my sore head while glaring around the guild, pissed that someone had interfere with my fight with Gray. My eyes landed on Erza and I gave an audible gulp. Crap, Erza has finished eating her cake. I started shaking as me and Gray looked at Erza. The both of us slung our arms together in an attempt to look like best friends. Although, we are far from it.

"Are both of you fighting?" Erza glared.

"N-no w-we're not E-Erza."

"A-aye." I agreed while both of us frantically nodded our heads.

"Good. Best friends are not suppose to fight with each other." Erza nodded as she said this. She ordered another piece of cake and sat down again.

"But we're not best friends." I heard Gray mumble softly under his breath. Unfortunately, it was not soft enough as Erza turned around and said " What did you say Gray?"

Scared that Erza might bash him again, he replied " Nothing Erza, I was just repenting on my mistake." And with another nod from her, the both of us breathed a sigh of relief as we are safe from the clutches of the red-haired mage.

"Natsu?" I turned and saw Lucy standing there.

"Oh, Lucy!" I replied with a smile.

"Listen Natsu, I'm sorry but I'm going to a book sale with Levy so I can't take a mission with you like we planned today."

What...book sale? She wants to go to a book sale instead of going on a mission with me and Happy? But we promised that we would go for a mission today! And I said just that.

"What...but you promised! You said we would go for a mission today." I pouted at her and tried to look angry. But of course, I can never get angry at Lucy. I mean how can I? She's just so cute and pretty and ama-wait Natsu what are you thinking about. I was berating myself when Lucy pulled me out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I know I promised you but this is a chance for me to get the books that I want at low prices. Tomorrow alright, I promise you we'll go on a mission tomorrow."

"But you'll be reading your books tomorrow since you bought them today. Besides, didn't you say that you would never break your promises?"

"Well..."

"Natsu, I'm sorry but let me borrow Lu-chan just for today alright?" Levy suddenly appeared at Lucy's side. And Lucy started to put on her puppy face. Sigh, how can I refuse her when she puts on that face? It's too irresistible for me.

"I'm reeally sorry Natsu. I'll make it up to you somehow ne?... Uh...Natsu..."

Happy and I started to sulk when Levy said that. Although mine's more of the look on Lucy's face. I wanted to let her know that I'm sad that she decided to forgo our plans and instead go to some book sale. Although I don't know why I would want to let Lucy know that I'm dejected at her decision. It's as if I almost don't want to let her go out of my sight. I've never really understood Lucy's obsession with books but I try to bare with it. We said "Oh..." and started walking towards the bar dejected.

"Lucy, it's alright. You can go to the book sale. Knowing them, they will bounce back the next moment." I Heard Erza say and I thought that maybe Lucy's feeling guilty...

"Mm! I guess you're right! Thanks Erza, Gray! See you guys later!" Or maybe not. Sigh, now that our plan to go on a mission has foiled, I wonder what else I could do.

"Mira, a fire whiskey for me." I slumped onto the bar counter and thought of what I could do while waiting for Mira to serve me my drink. Hmm...what to do, what to do. Maybe I can start another fight? But Erza's here...so that's a no I guess.

"Here you go Natsu."

"Thanks Mira... "

"Hmm...Natsu, what's with the long face?"

"Lucy went to a book fair with Levy and left me here alone. We were suppose to go to a mission together too."

"Oh...I see." Replied Mira. Just then, Mira seemed to have thought of something as she asked me, " Natsu, are you, by any chance, bored because Lucy's not here?"

"Mm...Yeah. It's so boring when she's not around. I mean I would have picked fights with Gray or Gajeel but Erza's here and Gajeel is practicing with Lily."

With a near-smirk smile on her face, Mira stopped wiping the counter and looked at him, deciding to question him about his feelings for Lucy. "Doesn't that mean that you _love_ Lucy's company and her too?"

'L-Love? What?' Shocked and surprised by her question, I stuttered out an answer " W-What? N-no! That's not true it's just that everyone is busy with their own stuff and so I was bored since I had nothing to do. I-It has nothing to do with Lucy not being here." By then, I could feel a blush creeping onto my face.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Mirajane pressed on seeing that he just missed the later part of her question.

"Y-Yeah." I replied. I decided that I had to get out before Mira ask me even more embarrassing questions. I got up and left, deciding to go train to distract my thoughts from thinking of Lucy.

**3rd person's POV:**

"Levy-chan, do you know where the sale is held at?"

"Yup! It's held at Book Land. But you know it started in the early morning and now it's almost noon, I'm sure that it will be very crowded by now."

"I see. I hope that the books that I want will still be available."

"I'm sure it will be. After all, they have several copies of the same books instead of only one."

The journey was pleasant as Lucy and Levy talked about the books that they would like to buy. Although, Levy teased Lucy about her relationship with Natsu. Soon, they reached their destination. It was just like Levy had said, it was really crowded. The sale was held inside and outside of the shop with several book stands outside the shop for people to browse. There are people in and outside of the shop looking around for the books that they want.

"Wow! How are we going to get in?"

"I guess squeezing is the only way if we want to get in the shop." Levy said with a shrug.

"Or... we could just wait for the crowd to disperse and then the way would be cleared enough for us to get in."

"Alright then, we'll browse the books on the stands outside of the shop first."

So, both the girls walked towards one of the outside stands. There were so many books. It was almost as if the place itself was a library. After 15 minutes, the crowd has almost dispersed and the two decided to go inside to browse. The inside of the store was filled with just as many books as the outside of the store. After browsing for quite a long time, and deciding to purchase a few books, both decided to pay for the books that they have selected and started to queue at the counter. Lucky for them, the queue was not long and there was only six people in front of them. Soon, it was their turn and they each paid for their purchases. While walking out, however, Lucy bumped into a guy and fell.

"Ouch..."

"Lu-chan! Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." I answered wincing a little.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A hand was reached out towards me along with those words. Surprised, Lucy lifted her head up and saw a familiar looking guy. As she accepted the hand and stood up, she remembered who the guy that had bumped into her was.

"Yuji!"

The guy, named Yuji, was surprised that a stranger that he just met would know his name but, as he took a closer look, he realized that the girl he bumped into was no stranger. In fact, she was his beautiful friend Lucy!

"Lucy! It's you."

"Yup, it's me! It's been such a long time since then huh? What are you doing here Yuji? I thought you were traveling in the south?" And both of them gave each other a hug.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. I was traveling in the south but I've decided to change course and on the way, I heard that there was going to be a book sale in this city. And, well, you know me, I can't resist not going to a book sale. I really didn't expect you to be here in this city. How are you anyway?"

"Erm...I'm sorry to interrupt but is he a friend of yours Lu-chan?" Levy who had been quietly observing the interaction between the two asked.

"Oh, let me introduce. Yuji, this is my friend Levy-chan and Levy-chan, this is my friend Yuji whom I met before I joined the guild."

"Oh, Nice to meet you Yuji-san."

"Nice to meet you too Levy-san. Guild? Lucy you joined a guild?" Yuji said while shaking Levy's hand.

"Yup! Fairy Tail. The guild that I told you about." Lucy showed her guild mark to Yuji.

"Wow, so you really joined huh. Congratulations."

"Thanks. So did you come here for some sightseeing?"

"Nah...I came here to research on places that I could use to write for my book."

"You're a writer?!" Levy asked with her eyes sparkling.

Taken aback by the blue-haired girl's outburst, the green-eyed male muttered a "Y-yeah"

Hearing his reply, the blue-haired girl's eyes sparkled even more and gave an exclamation of amazement.

Not understanding why the girl was making such a big deal about his trade, he turned to his blond friend for help. However, his blond friend only gave a shrug and said "She has a little fetish for writers"

The blond-haired man then gave a sigh and turned to his friend once again, "Lucy, since you have been here for quite a while, do you think you could be my guide and show me around?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be glad to." The stellar mage exclaimed with a smile. Levy, hearing this, tilted her head and asked "Hey hey, Can I come too?"

"Yeah sure! Why not? It's alright with you isn't it Yuji? After all, Levy-chan knows more about this city than me, considering that she's been living here ever since she was young."

"Ok! The more the merrier right?"

"Yes! Let's go then! We can also grab some lunch on the way." The solid script mage then rubbed her tummy in a futile attempt to stop it from grumbling.

The three mages set off, following the petite mage. On the way, they stopped by a sandwich shop and bought some sandwiches for lunch. The first location they went to was the Kardia Cathedral. It's located near the middle of the town, overlooking the central road. It is also the place where most parades and events are held at. Next, they went to the South Gate Park. It was the place where the sakura trees were planted at. There, Lucy told Yuji about the rainbow sakura trees during the sakura season. While they were still there, Levy met Gajeel and was immediately dragged away by him as Gajeel didn't seem to like his mate hanging around other males even if they were not alone. Reluctantly, Levy bade the two other mages goodbye and left with her boyfriend.

After they left the park, Lucy brought Yuji to Magnolia's hospital as he said that he needs some reference on the inside architect of a hospital. " So what kind of genre is your book?" Lucy was curious to see what kind of book her friend was going to write. " Hmm...It's a mix of romance, action and fantasy." " Oh! That's great for you, well, if you need reference on boisterous people, don't hesitate to ask me. I know lot's of people who are eccentric after all." " Yeah ok!" Yuji answered back with a smile.

Lucy brought Yuji to various places in the city and they had a good time together and they also used the time to catch up with each other. Lucy told Yuji the story of her _fated day_ where she met Natsu and he brought her to Fairy Tail. The stellar spirit mage also told her friend about Natsu and her other teammates. The green-eyed boy listened with interest albeit he frowned when Lucy kept telling him about Natsu. But, Lucy being so engrossed in telling him her story, did not notice his frown. She also told him about how amazing Fairy Tail is and how precious it is to her as a family and as a home. In return, Yuji told Lucy about his travels and the places he visited. He also told her about the jobs he took that supported him in his writing and necessity. Soon, the sun had almost set when they decided to bade goodbye to each other.

" I had fun today Lucy. Thank you for showing me around. I'm glad that I got to see you again." Yuji expressed his gratitude with a small bow.

" I had fun today too. So, thank you for letting me have fun. It's been a really long time since we've seen each other." Lucy replied giving a little bow of her own.

" Hey Lucy, how about we have dinner tomorrow night? Since it's been such a long time and there are still some things that we have to catch up on." Yuji proposed.

" Dinner? Yeah sure!" ' I don't have anything planned hereafter.' Lucy thought to herself after she returned Yuji's question.

" Great! I'll meet you at around 7 at the Sparkling Diamonds restaurant that we passed by just now alright?"

" Mm! See you tomorrow night then." And with that, the pretty blond mage smiled and waved goodbye to her friend and started her journey towards her apartment.

**Yuji's POV:**

I was really excited to have dinner with Lucy. After all, it's been such a long time since we saw each other. 'She is a really amazing person' is what I thought of when I met her and got to know her. She has a dream and goal of joining a mage guild and also to become a writer at the same time. And let me tell you, it's not easy to balance these two jobs together. But she has actually managed so well. Even though it's been a year since we've met, I still think that about her. Of course, she's really gorgeous too. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a line of suitors lining her doorstep. So when we met each other again, I was really happy for her since she has achieved a part of her dream. I was glad to know that she was safe and happy too. I mean I've seen the look on her face before she joined the guild and after and there was a really huge difference. Before, sometimes, she would look so sad and depressed and all I can do to help her is just to accompany her in silence as she didn't seem like she wants to tell me her problems. And if she doesn't want to talk, I won't force her. But now, her smile was brighter and happier. So I know that she's happy her.

But, when she told me about her teammates, I was curious to see what kind of person they are. Especially that guy called Natsu. I hope they were treating her right or else I would most certainly pummel them. We of course talked about almost everything that had happened and I told her about my adventures. When it was time for us to separate, I was kinda sad, so I decided to ask her out for dinner. She accepted, as always, like the kind girl she is. So we separated with her giving that dazzling smile of hers.

**Lucy's POV:**

'Today was such a great day' I thought to myself. I've bought my favorite books and met with Yuji, my good friend. I'm glad I got to meet him again, I was really sad when we went our separate ways. I decided to take a long warm soak in the bath ,as I'm really tired, and go straight to bed without writing my novel. As I reached my doorstep, my hands halted and a thought suddenly came to my mind. ' I bet Natsu and Happy's inside there sleeping either on my couch or my bed.' With that, I turned the doorknob and stepped into my apartment. As expected, there was a pink-haired idiot in my house. Wait...Where's Happy? Oh...well the lesser the better.

" NATSU! How many times have I told you to stop coming into my house!?" I shouted as I kick the said boy into the wall.

" Oh, come on Luce, I just wanted to keep you company. Besides your bed is really comfy." The idiotic handsome guy smiled his signature smile. Handsome?...Natsu?...Why did I just think that?...Am I getting sick?...What's wrong with me?

" Aww...so you wanted to keep me company huh...that's so sweet. Alright then Natsu, I'm going to take a bath now so when I come out, I expect to see no sign of you in my apartment got that?" He gave a little pout at this but I ignored it. Instead, I turned around and started to walk towards my bathroom when I remembered about the missing Happy. " Natsu? Where's Happy?"

With his hands behind his back, he casually answered " He's at Wendy's place with Charles." " Oh" I replied and continued my way to the bathroom.

However, as I was about to enter the bathroom, Natsu stopped me and started to sniff around me. " Natsu! Stop that. What's wrong with you?" But Natsu did not stop, instead he came even closer to sniff at me. ' Do I smell or something?' I thought inwardly as a blush rose up onto my face at the close proximity the both of us were at.

" You smell weird Luce."

" What?" What's this guy talking about? I felt my anger rise and was about to give him a piece of my mind about his rudeness when he continued " There's another person's smell on you. Who's smell is that Luce? I thought you were going to a book fair with Levy?" Smell? What smell? I think he's talking about Yuji. I almost forgot that Natsu had dragon-like senses. It's better to answer him or else he'll keep sniffing me non-stop. "I met a friend of mine today Natsu. That's probably why you smelled him on me." " Who's your friend Lucy? Have I met him before?"" No, you have not. Why are you asking so many questions Natsu?" I replied him. He frowned and repeated his previous question " Who's your friend Lucy?" Sighing, I walked towards the bed and sat down on it knowing that this was going to be a long explanation. Natsu followed and sat on the floor and looked at me with his piercing gaze.

" Today, when I was with Levy-chan, I bumped into my friend Yuji. He was a friend that I made after I ran away from home. We met when I was doing one of the solo missions. Oh, Yuji's a mage too. His magic is really unique." I explained while I thought about my time with Yuji. His magic _is_ unique. He used a combination of gravity and light magic. "We were traveling together for about 3 months before we separated as we had different destinations. I wanted to go to Magnolia while Yuji wanted to go to the south. This all happened before I met you." I don't really know why I felt complied to say that line.

Natsu listened intently to my explanation and after I finished, he sat there silently and seem to be in deep thought. ' I wonder what's he thinking about?' I decided to call out to him as he seems to have been sucked into his thoughts.

" Natsu? Hey Natsu!" I waved my hand in front of him in an effort to get him back on earth.

" Wha-what? Lucy." " Geez, what are you thinking about?" "Eh-hehe. It's nothing. I was just thinking about getting another job soon." "Geez...alright, I'll go take a bath now."

I stood up and entered the bathroom. When I came out, Natsu was sleeping on the couch. Sighing, I took a spare blanket out from my cupboard and covered him with it. After writing a few chapters of my novel, I decided that it was time for bed and snuggled into my comfy bed.

_**And that's the end of the first chapter of my 2-shot story:) Thanks so much for reading. Look forward to the next chapter where Natsu slowly realizes how much Lucy means to him. Please **__**Review!**___


End file.
